nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
T.U.F.F. Puppy episode list
This is a list of'' T.U.F.F. Puppy ''episodes. Each season contains 20 episodes. It will bring to a total of 60 episodes. Season 1 Purr-fect Partners Dudley Puppy is introduced to the super-secret undercover organization Turbo Undercover Fighting Force (T.U.F.F.) and his reluctant new partner, Kitty Katswell. The heroic super agents team up to stop Snaptrap, D.O.O.M.’s ill-mannered supreme leader, from enslaving all of the rats in Petropolis. Together, Dudley and Kitty promise to be quite an imposing crime-fighting duo. Doommates When Kitty Katswell’s life is in danger, it’s up to Dudley Puppy to save his crime-fighting sidekick from the villainous Chameleon. Unfortunately one problem remains: who will protect Kitty from Dudley’s unique brand of “protection?” Mall Rat After spending time in prison, Snaptrap convinces the T.U.F.F. agents that he wants to put his evil ways behind him. Kitty remains unconvinced even when Snaptrap goes on a “good deed” spree and gives out free goodies to the citizens of Petropolis. When Snaptrap reveals his true intentions and launches the crowded Petropolis mall into the sun, it’s up to Kitty to save them from imminent danger. Operation: Happy Birthday Dudley is determined to give Kitty the best birthday of her life, so he plans a surprise party at T.U.F.F. headquarters. But the festivities are threatened when the crime-busting duo’s latest mission requires them to stop Snaptrap’s plan to rid the world of cheese with a giant cheese magnet. Snapnapped Keswick begins feeling underappreciated at T.U.F.F., so Snaptrap convinces the genius gadget guru to build D.O.O.M. a new doomsday device. Does this mean Keswick has turned to the dark side for good? Mom-a-Geddon Dudley hasn’t told his over-protective mother, Peg Puppy, that he is a T.U.F.F. super spy. However, when the maniacal genius Bird Brain takes Peg prisoner, Dudley must save her and, in the process, reveal his career as a crime-fighting agent. Cruisin' for a Bruisin' To distract Dudley from bothering her on T.U.F.F.’s vacation cruise, Kitty lies and tells him that they’re on a stake-out. Little does she know, Snaptrap and his iceberg of D.O.O.M. are actually headed right for their cruise ship. Puppy Love Dudley falls head over heels for the new temp at T.U.F.F, Fifi Oui Oui. Kitty and Keswick help him woo her before realizing it’s The Chameleon in disguise bent on destroying T.U.F.F headquarters for good. Toast of T.U.F.F. Keswick invents an artificial intelligence toaster capable of doing much more than making perfect toast. When the toaster malfunctions and goes out of control, it’s up to Dudley and Kitty to save the citizens of Petropolis. Share-a-Lair In an ironic twist, T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. are forced to share office space after destroying each other’s headquarters. Before completely obliterating each other, the T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. agents realize it’s The Chameleon who has turned them against each other in an effort to further his own ambitions of domination. Dog Daze Snaptrap is convinced that he will never be able to reach his goal of supremacy over Petropolis as long as Dudley works for T.U.F.F. Snaptrap devises an evil plan to hypnotize Dudley and make him act so crazy that the Chief will be forced to fire him. Internal Affairs When Dudley is accidently shrunk to the size of a flea, he convinces Chief to be his partner on one last “tiny” super secret mission. However, he questions the Chief’s judgment when they’re both swallowed by the villainous Chameleon. Chilly Dog Things get frosty when Dudley and Kitty’s latest secret mission requires that the crime-fighting duo go undercover as ice skaters after the world’s greatest figure skaters are kidnapped. The Doomies Disguised as super villains, Kitty and Dudley attend the “Doomie Awards,” an award show in which bad guys commit live acts of villainy. Once again, it’s up to the fearless heroes to foil each crime before their identities are discovered. Thunder Dog In their latest adventure, Kitty helps Dudley conquer his fear of thunder in order to stop Bird Brain from using his thunder cannon to bury Petropolis in an avalanche. Snap Dad Iron Mutt Keswick creates a super suit that makes Dudley literally Petropolis’ biggest hero. When Dudley’s newfound fame goes to his head, it’s up to Kitty to deflate his sizable body (and ego) and save Petropolis. The Wrong Stuff Kitty’s former partner, Jack Rabbit, tries to encourage her to leave T.U.F.F. for a position at his new secret agency. Fortunately, Dudley doesn’t trust Jack and saves Kitty from his evil clutches in the nick of time. Watch Dog Using a time travel watch, Dudley tries to go back to the past to outwit Kitty for the last donut left in the T.U.F.F. snack room. However, Dudley accidentally alters the course of time and creates a world in which the malevolent Snaptrap rules and everyone at the agency works for him. Dog Dish Dudley is humiliated when he’s forced to wear a neck cone to keep from scratching. When he finally stops sulking, our fearless canine hero discovers an ingenious way to use the cone to his advantage to save Kitty from a horde of dangerous villains. Forget Me Mutt Dudley is the only T.U.F.F. agent who overhears Snaptrap’s latest diabolical plan. Unfortunately, our four-legged hero develops a form of amnesia which has him believing he’s the Chief, Kitty, Keswick and the vile Snaptrap. Kitty is left to thwart D.O.O.M.’s latest evil plan. Mind Trap Dudley, Kitty and Keswick try on a mind-reading helmet and are insulted by Chief’s secret opinion of them. The wicked Snaptrap steals the mind-reading helmet, goes on a wild crime spree and kidnaps the Chief. The gang must put their hurt feelings aside long enough to rescue the Chief from Snaptrap’s evil clutches. Kid Stuff After discovering a long-forgotten T.U.F.F. rule that prohibits agents from using their blasters in the presence of children, Snaptrap begins bringing kids to the scene of all of his crimes. By disguising Keswick as a beloved children’s TV star, Dudley and Kitty are able to lure the kids to safety and foil Snaptrap’s plan. Super Duper Crime Busters A documentary-style TV show spends a day profiling T.U.F.F. and its super-star agents, but much to the agents’ embarrassment, the television crew arrives on the most boring day at T.U.F.F. Mission: Really Big Mission While on a mission in space, Dudley accidentally causes the most powerful T.U.F.F. super space laser to break into three pieces. Snaptrap wants the laser for himself so that he can pop all the corn in the world’s “corn belt” in order to raise the price of movie popcorn. However, Snaptrap doesn’t realize that heating the “corn belt” will result in the Earth’s total destruction. The race is on for Dudley and Kitty to get all the pieces back before Snaptrap does. Frisky Business Hot Dog Disobedience School The Dog Who Cried Fish Doom and Gloom Law and Odor The Rat Pack Booby Trap The Curse of King Mutt Bored of Education Snappy Campers Lucky Duck Guard Dog Dog Save the Queen Season 2 A Doomed Christmas Big Dog on Campus Dog's Best Friend Dudley Do-Wrong Puppy Unplugged Top Dog Quack In The Box Monkey Business Diary of a Mad Cat Lie Like A Dog Cold Fish Pup Daddy Candy Cane-ine Freaky Spy Day Dog Tired Dog House Time Waits for No Mutt Love Bird Bluff Puppy Bark to the Future Lights, Camera, Quacktion Close Encounters of the Doomed Kind Golden Retriever Rat Trap Agent of the Year TUFF Choices Sob Story TBA TBA Happy Howl-O-Ween Category:Episode lists Category:Lists of episodes Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Lists Category:Lists of Animated television series episodes